Betrayal Comes In Unexpected Packages
by Starshakes.xX
Summary: Unfortunate events and backstabbers are what makes the world go round. Solace found in unexpected people is what stops Hermione's from ending. She never thought that a bad situation could bring out the best in someone...especially Draco Malfoy. ON HIATUS.
1. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Title**: Betrayal Comes In Unexpected Packages

**Summary: **"I—I didn't know," Harry stammered, pain in his wide emerald eyes. "It doesn't matter. You still did it." Ron stated coldly, snarling at his former best friend. Betrayal never helps a friendship. In most cases, it breaks one up. When this happens, Hermione is lost; the Golden Trio is shattered. She doesn't know what to do—except find unexpected comfort in someone named Draco Malfoy. Warning: future chapters will include explicit swearing and some chapters may include minor mature themes.

**Rated:** T (it may push though, there are a couple of explicit swear words, and a few brief scenes that may occur in future chapters).

**Last Words:** Enjoy! And please take the time to review.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, all! Well, here goes my highly anticipated (*cough, not, cough*) Harry Potter fanfiction. Please be patient with my writing skills. I haven't written fanfiction (or an actual story, to be honest) in quite a while, so _please_ don't kill me. Thanks. It's appreciated.

That being said, I'd like to ask you all _nicely_ to please **review**. Constructive criticism makes my world go round. :)

This is the prologue, by the way.

Read & Review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't really understand why we need to do disclaimers, I mean, this is _fan_fiction, right? FAN. That means we don't own it… duh? LOL. Well, anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, etc etc or the cat named Crookshanks blah blah blah but I do own the plot line, which you will all begin to encounter around the third chapter or so.

Also, I don't completely own the first paragraph in this fic (I edited it a bit). It's a definition taken from Wikipedia.

* * *

_**Betrayal Comes In Unexpected Packages **_

_Prologue: Ashes, Ashes We All Fall Down_

**Betrayal** (or **backstabbing**) is the breaking or violation of a presumptive trust or confidence that produces moral and psychological conflict within a relationship amongst individuals or groups of people. Often betrayal is the act of supporting a rival group, or it is a complete break from previously decided upon or presumed rules. Someone who betrays others is commonly called a traitor, backstabber, or betrayer

Betrayal _is_ unexpected, and it comes _from_ the unexpected. It comes from those who we trust the most, those who we love. If it came from someone we didn't care about, it wouldn't be betrayal. It's would just be…unfortunate.

There is a saying; 'expect the unexpected'. However, if betrayal comes from the unexpected, how do you expect it? What if it comes from those who you told your deepest, darkest secrets? What if you are betrayed by family; relatives? Who would you have left to help you in times of need?

No one expects their best friends in the whole world to betray them. No one expects their family to, either.

Betrayal is unexpected, and it comes from the unexpected.

But what happens when it's so unexpected that you're left with no one in the end?

* * *

_September 14__th__, 1996_

Harry Potter was a wizard, and a good one at that. He had two best friends in the whole world, and they were good wizards, too. Their names were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and they were his life. He told them everything and them vice versa. They never kept anything a secret from the other.

He didn't have family; his parents had died when he was young. His godfather had died when he was 15. The only other link he had to his parents, Remus Lupin, had died in the Final Battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year.

All he had were his friends and _their_ families. And he was content with that.

Or at least, he used to be.

* * *

Hermione Granger was a witch, and not the kind you're thinking of. Or maybe it is the kind you're thinking of, who knows? Oh wait, yes, you do.

She had two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She loved them both. Ron was her boyfriend, and had been since that one kiss in the Final Battle at Hogwarts last year. The thing that kept bugging her was the fact that she wasn't exactly sure about her feelings for Ron. However, every time she would just push the feeling away and smile like the carefree young adult she was.

She had two parents, but they were almost never there for her. That was okay though, as she had her friends. They would always be there for her, and she knew that _for sure_. Nothing could change that.

She was happy. Everything in her life was great. She had the perfect grades, perfect friends, all the love she needed, and she was extremely happy with that.

Her life couldn't get better, but it was like a game of Jenga. A tower of blocks, all perfectly angled and aligned with each other, just like Hermione. Be careful though; one wrong move from any of the players and it could all come crashing down.

* * *

Ron Weasley was a wizard, Quidditch fanatic, and best friend and boyfriend to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (respectively, mind you). He loved them both, but in different ways. He was completely in love with Hermione, and he had been since he had first met her. He was completely committed to her, and would always be.

He had a loving family, who he loved (well, except Percy, but who really gives a bloody flying f—um, yeah…).

He was happy. Everyone was happy. And he wanted it to stay that way.

But we don't always get what we want, do we?

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a wizard, and he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was made Head Boy for the year, along with Granger, the Head Girl.

He came second in his year in sixth year, after that bloody freakish know-it-all (do you _really_ need to ask who?). The worst part about her was that she was frickin' _happy_, and not just about her grades. About everything! And so were Pothead and the Weasels, and that just made him downright pissed. And he was miserable.

He had a family, but his father didn't give a fuck about him, and he hadn't since he decided not to fight for the Dark side in the war (though, he didn't fight for the Light either, so who really cares?). His mother wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't do anything to upset her _dear_ husband, Lucius.

His life was a mess, and he had no true friends except for Pansy Parkinson, but he wasn't even _that _close to her. She was just someone who he could have a decent conversation and drink with once in a while.

His life was a mess, and it could get worse—he knew it. One day it would all collapse upon him, and he'd never be the same again.

The worst part was always the happy smiles around him, though. He just wished that they'd all stop_ smiling! _

But you know what they say…_be careful what you wish for_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Um…so does it suck? LOL, I just hope you guys like it! I worked hard on this chapter, and the idea had been bugging me for a while…

Review and give me advice/comments please!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_: If you didn't realise it, they're in their last year at Hogwarts. Everything has basically been bumped down **one year**. That means that everything that happened in the seventh book happened in their sixth year, and so on and so forth. The events of the first and second books are compiled into year 1, and Ginny is the same age as Ron. These changes had to be made in order to make the story work… Thanks, and I hope you were reading this, it's essential to the story line!

Review! Just press that little button…

V


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Title**: Betrayal Comes In Unexpected Packages

**Summary: **"I—I didn't know," Harry stammered, pain in his wide emerald eyes. "It doesn't matter. You still did it." Ron stated coldly, snarling at his former best friend. Betrayal never helps a friendship. In most cases, it breaks one up. When this happens, Hermione is lost; the Golden Trio is shattered. She doesn't know what to do—except find unexpected comfort in someone named Draco Malfoy. Warning: future chapters will include explicit swearing and some chapters may include minor mature themes.

**Rated:** T (it may push though, there are a couple of explicit swear words, and a few brief scenes that may occur in future chapters).

**Last Words:** Enjoy! And please take the time to review.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi, again! This is my second chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed and/or read the last chapter! I know it may have been kind of confusing and everything, but you'll see what is happening in the next few chapters.

Please:

Read & Review!

^ I really appreciate it. (:

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Why would she be writing on here?

* * *

_**Betrayal Comes In Unexpected Packages **_

_Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm_

**Harry Potter**

_September 1__st__, 1996_

_4:00 PM_

Harry Potter stepped out of the Hogwarts Express, revealing full view of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He took a deep breath. This was the first year that he would be at Hogwarts without worrying (or at least worrying too much) about the evils of the world around him.

He looked to his left and saw his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, holding hands. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. No matter what, he'd always think they were sickening. He was happy that _they_ were happy though.

Although…whenever he looked at them, he'd get a feeling. It was a sad feeling. He didn't know what to think of it, but it made him feel empty; like he didn't have anyone when everyone else did. And he wanted someone.

But it was too early to think about that right now, right? I mean, he'd just begun to get a break from the anger and sadness from the aftermath of the war, and he needed a break. Or at least…he thought he did.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, wakening him from his reverie. He turned his head slightly enough to see the smiling face of Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. She'd always had a crush on him, but Harry had just begun to think that she no longer liked him in a romantic way. After all, he'd always just seen his and her relationship as a platonic one, and he didn't think that would change soon. Ginny nodded her head in the direction of the carriages which Ron was helping Hermione get on, and he, quickly nodding, followed in their direction.

They soon reached the castle and went into the Great Hall. Inside was the familiar and comforting air of their school. Harry smiled. _Home at last_, he thought.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

_8:30 PM_

_After the Welcoming Feast, on the way to Dumbledore's office_.

Draco Malfoy lazily walked through the halls of Hogwarts on the way to the Headmaster's office. He was meeting the Headmaster to discuss sleeping and room arrangements. _And apparently so was the Head Girl_, thought Draco, as he saw Hermione Granger in front of the gargoyle looking quite aggravated.

"Chocolate frogs? Oh, no…um, oh! Fuzzy peaches! No? Oh, great…"

Draco smirked and acknowledged her presence. Hermione looked up and saw him looking at her, and her expression immediately went rigid. Her eyes blazing and small mouth set in a straight line made Draco's smirk even larger.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked stonily.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" He replied happily, "I'm Head Boy."

At first, all she did was stare at him. Then slowly, her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

"What?" She practically screamed at him. "Has Dumbledore finally gone bonkers? I thought for _sure_ that it would have been a Ravenclaw…"

"But it isn't. It's me."

"I don't believe this," she said disbelievingly.

"Well believe it," he said, bringing his head down towards hers and smiling as mockingly as he could, "because you're going to have to put up with me _all _year."

Before she could think of her nastiest reply, the gargoyle opened. Hermione gave him her nastiest glare which she would always save for him, and walked up the steps to the Headmaster's office. Draco chuckled bitterly. He sometimes found comfort in the fact that some things never changed.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

_8:35 PM_

_How __**dare**__ he? _She thought angrily in her head as she walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office. _That little snarky prejudiced freak, what gives him the right to_—

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, I've been expecting you." He looked at Hermione and Draco as they smiled politely, "Please take your seats."

He regarded them with a comforting smile, and then proceeded to explain the purpose of their visit. "Now, I know you're wondering what the purpose of this meeting is." He looked at them each in turn, Hermione anxiously staring at him, wondering what was taking him so long. She looked to her right at Draco, who was tapping his leg impatiently. "The reason I called you both to my office is because I wanted to discuss your dorm arrangements."

Hermione regarded her Headmaster confused, and said, "What? Aren't we staying in the Girl and Boy dorms this year?"

Draco snickered quietly to the side of her cocked his eyebrow. She glared at him and heard him say snarkily, "Hasn't know-it-all Granger ever heard of the Head Dorms? Wow, I already knew but now it's just _too_ obvious that everyone must've been drunk when they named you the brightest witch of our age."

Her glare on Draco became even harder and she opened her mouth to reply, but Dumbledore beat her to the punch. "That's enough, now. I selected the two of you to be Hogwarts' Head Boy and Girl for the reason that you're both exceptionally good students and have not caused much trouble during your time here." _So far, _Hermione thought. _With Malfoy and me as Head Boy and Girl, hell is going to break loose everyday._ "I am expecting that the two of you come to a truce of your own terms and do not cause any problems this year. You're now a role model to the younger students, and I do not want you to set a bad example for them. Am I clear?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

_Yeah, like that's actually going to happen_, Hermione thought sarcastically, but instead smiled, nodded her head and replied, "Of course, Professor."

Draco didn't reply. Dumbledore turned his head towards Malfoy and waited. He sighed reluctantly, and nodded his head quickly.

The old man smiled and took a deep breath. "Good. Now, to the matter on our hands. The two of you will be sharing a dorm this year. They're called the Head Dorms, as Mr Malfoy said earlier. These dorms are a privilege and should not be taken advantage of."

_Taken advantage of?_ Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together, not knowing what her professor was implying. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pink tinge begin to form on Malfoy's pale cheeks, and eyes widen slightly. Hermione looked at him confused, and looked back to Dumbledore.

"If you two could follow me, I'll show you to where the dorm is located." He indicated them to stand up, and Hermione followed quickly after.

She walked behind Dumbledore, with Malfoy following behind her taking his sweet time. Finally, Dumbledore reached a portrait of two children and turned towards them, "The password is," and he turned towards the portrait, "Snarky git." Hermione choked on her laughter at the absurdity of the situation, eyes bright and amused as the portrait opened. Draco just raised one of his perfect—I mean, _normal looking_—eyebrows and his lips twitched in an almost-smile.

As the three walked into the dorm, Hermione couldn't help but look around in amazement at the beauty of the huge room behind the portrait. She let a tiny gasp of surprise and heard Draco murmur, "Not bad."

The room was blue-green (but bluer) and had slight traces of gold throughout the whole room. There was a kitchen towards the left side of the room, and a separate section of the room on the left looked like it was a study. As Hermione's feet took her throughout the room, she saw the study room was perfectly equipped with bookshelves that were filled with tons of books. _My heaven_, she thought happily. She saw two desks, both on the opposite side of the room; she supposed was for her and Malfoy. She scanned the room quietly once more and turned towards the middle of the room.

In front of the staircase there were two dark blue comfortable looking couches for lounging and a table. Behind the couches was a huge staircase which led to two rooms that were rather close together. One door had a plaque that said _Draco_ and the one to its right said _Hermione_. She smiled excitedly and ran up the staircase, towards her room. As she opened the door, she saw a room that looked exactly like hers at home. It was equipped with a radio, and her poster of _The_ _Beatles._ It was a cherry red coloured room, and looked like it was just for a seventeen-year-old. She felt at home.

She took one last look at the room, remembering that she left the Headmaster and Malfoy downstairs. As she walked quietly down the steps, she saw that the Headmaster was alone and walked towards him. "Mr Malfoy went exploring after I informed him about the room." She nodded quickly, and waited for him to explain whatever he needed to.

"The room already has some foods in the cupboard that magically restock itself every few days. The study room is stocked with any of the books that you will need for your Seventh Year, and two desks that are for studying. The lounge room in the middle of the dorm is like a family room in the Muggle world, and as you can probably tell, your rooms are the same as they are at the place where you live. That is because I know it might get a bit lonely sleeping by yourself instead of with your friends, so I hope that the room gives you some comfort." He smiled softly at her, and then nodded his head. "That is all, Miss Granger. Your trunk is in your room already, so have a good night's rest and I will see you tomorrow morning."

She smiled sweetly at the Headmaster and said, "Goodnight."

As she walked up the staircase, she realised that Malfoy was probably asleep by now. She went into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her and slowly made her way to her trunk, ready to unpack.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

_9:00 PM_

As Ron unpacked his trunk, he turned his head worriedly towards his best friend. "Have you seen 'Mione, Harry? She didn't come back after the Welcoming Feast."

Harry sighed tiredly, obviously already having gone through this one hundred times today. "Ron, mate, calm down. We'll ask her tomorrow, I'm _sure_ she's okay."

Ron sighed, knowing he was annoying his best friend. "I know, I know." Ron quickly changed out of his clothes and climbed into the familiar air of his twin bed. He laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He heard Harry doing the same in the bed next to him, and then turned off the lights. Dean, Seamus and Neville had already gone to bed half and hour ago, while Harry and Ron were in the common room conversing with Ginny and Parvati.

Just as he was on the brink of drifting off to sleep, he heard Harry ask quietly, "Ron…how do you feel when you're with the person you love?"

Ron turned his head towards Harry, looking at him questioningly in the dark. _He was asking about Hermione? _Harry looked tired, and his black unruly hair was sticking up in the most absurd places. His green eyes looked a bit sad. Harry shook his head slightly and replied, "Answer the question."

Ron looked at his rough hands, and then ran a hand through his red Weasley hair. "I dunno, mate. I've never really thought about it." Harry waited quietly and patiently for an answer, while Ron thought.

_Hermione…she's…perfect. And I'm imperfect. She makes me _feel_, is what she does. I love her, and every time I'm with her, I feel…_

"Complete." Ron said confidently, nodding to himself. "She makes me feel…complete."

Harry looked at Ron confused, and then understanding filled his eyes. Ron wondered what Harry was on about, but shook his head, reminding him that Harry would tell him when he wanted to.

Harry nodded, and then turned his head slightly away from Ron. Ron laid his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep, not hearing the words Harry murmured sadly into the darkness of the room.

"I feel empty."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, there's the chapter, my lovely children! Enjoy. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm trying to be as Brit as possible. ;)

This is kind of just an introduction to the story, and more will begin to happen in the next chapter. For now, everything is really on the happy side, but soon everything will change, you'll see. ;)

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, or at least checked it out. PLEASE review, it honestly makes my day and I want to know how you all feel about the story so far.

Review, please! 5 more reviews and I'll update!

V


	3. Secret Keeping is Never Good

**Title**: Betrayal Comes In Unexpected Packages

**Summary: **"I—I didn't know," Harry stammered, pain in his wide emerald eyes. "It doesn't matter. You still did it." Ron stated coldly, snarling at his former best friend. Betrayal never helps a friendship. In most cases, it breaks one up. When this happens, Hermione is lost; the Golden Trio is shattered. She doesn't know what to do—except find unexpected comfort in someone named Draco Malfoy. Warning: future chapters will include explicit swearing and some chapters may include minor mature themes.

**Rated:** T (it may push though, there are a couple of explicit swear words, and a few brief scenes that may occur in future chapters).

**Warning:** Some bad words in this chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, dear readers! This is the third chapter, and essentially the beginning of all the angry stuff. ANGst STuff. ANG-ST. Angst. Yep. :P

As I said before, this is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction, so go easy on me. :P I have a broad imagination, and I think I may have taken on a project that's a bit too complicated for me (I'm not sure if I can display the emotions, scenes, etc. correctly). Please bare with me, LOL.

I'd like to thank **TrinityFlower of Memories**; she's my 'Beta'. Not official, but yes, in a sense she is (she does my editing and she helps with ideas, etc). Check out her stories, they're _really_ good. Sonny with a Chance. :D

I'd also like to thank **Flames. xtox .dust**; she's a friend of mine on & outside, also, and she's there whenever I need to clear my head to get ideas for future chapters! I just need to call her and then rant, and voila! I've got a new chapter planned out. So thanks to her, too!

My authors notes are longer than my stories, LMFAO. (I'm just exaggerating, of course).

So…yeah. How about, 5 more reviews and I'll write the next chapter? (I've resorted to doing this since I have tons of hits on this story, yet _no one_ is reviewing. It's really frustrating!) If you do that for me, you won't be disappointed! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to do my disclaimer in two words: Don't own!

^ Major skills right there. Be jealous. Be very, very jealous. ^.^

* * *

_**Betrayal Comes In Unexpected Packages **_

_Chapter 2: Secret Keeping is Never Good for a Relationship_

_Our lips can touch_

_Our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch  
Here._

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_And there's no place I could be but in your arms_

~Here (In Your Arms), Hellogoodbye

* * *

**Harry Potter**

_Three months later—December 1__st_

_11:30 PM; After Curfew _

As she laid there in his arms, her cold body pressed up against his, he sighed in bliss. He couldn't believe he had never thought of her in this way before; she was _amazing_, _beautiful_, and he couldn't believe that he'd been wasting so many years without her in this intimate way.

Nowadays, it pained him when she wasn't with him. She was his drug, and when he tried her out, he was left wanting more. He wanted to be with her every single moment he could possibly be with her, and when he saw her each time, he just wanted to take her into his strong arms and whisper, _I've been waiting for you_. And she would chuckle quietly, lay her forehead on his shoulder and whisper back, _I know_. And then he'd feel that familiar tingle run throughout his body whenever she was around him.

The only problem with the entire charade was that he couldn't be with her in public. It devastated him when she said that it had to be this way; that it would bring too much attention to them, and more importantly, the results of their relation would be terrible. He understood though. He would take her in any way he could. As long as by the end of the day, she was there; in his arms.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

_The Next Day—December 2__nd_

_8:00 AM_

As Ron woke up on the beautiful December morning, he turned his head to the side and saw his best friend, Harry Potter, fast asleep on his bed. Ron sighed. Harry had been gone an awful lot lately, and he wasn't saying a word about it. It was almost like…he was keepinga _secret_ from him. But, no, it couldn't be. Harry never kept secrets from his best friends, and the last time he talked to Hermione about it she said she hadn't noticed the disappearance.

Yesterday, however, in the Gryffindor common room after dinner, Ron hadn't seen Harry anywhere in sight. Before curfew (9:30 PM), he went to Hermione's Heads dorm and asked her if she'd seen Harry, and she looked at him, worried, and said she hadn't seen him. He asked everyone, yet no one seemed to know where the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort was.

As Ron looked back at Harry, he decided that he would talk to Hermione about it later. This was getting serious, and she always knew what to do.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

_8:30 AM—Breakfast _

Hermione Granger sat quietly at breakfast, next to her two best friends. There was a tense silence surrounding the Golden Trio for the past few weeks, and she was worried about what was going to happen. Everything was fine until two months ago, when Ron had confronted her about Harry.

"'_Mione…have you noticed anything different about Harry the past few days?" Ron asked Hermione, slightly nervous._

"_No," Hermione said worried. "Harry's been fine. Why? Is there anything wrong?" _

"_It just…the past few nights, I've been waking up in the middle of the night. Every time I wake up, Harry isn't in his bed, but when I wake up in the morning he's always there. I just don't understand. Harry would tell us if something was going on, wouldn't he?" Ron asked anxiously. _

"_If anything is going on, then Harry will tell us when he wants to. Though, I honestly doubt that anything is going on. Harry is probably having nightmares and going down to the common room at night. He probably just doesn't want to worry is." She reasoned. Harry would tell them if something was happening; they were best friends. Best friends didn't keep secrets. _

_Right?_

Ever since that week, Harry had been distant towards them. Every time he saw Hermione and Ron in the same room, he'd tense up and then try his best to pretend like it didn't happen. Anytime he talked to Ron, he seemed pained.

Hermione had noticed. Ron had noticed. Ginny was beginning to notice. Everyone in Gryffindor had noticed the space between Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio.

Hell, even _Draco Malfoy _was taunting her about, as he put it, 'the downfall of Potter's gang'. Followed by a few insults after that sentence. (_"Oh, since the war is over it seems like Potty doesn't need his little minions around him anymore, eh? No need for a Brainless Broke Bloke and a Crazy Controlling Bitch in Potter's world."_). Of course, she'd never believe him. He was scum, and she wouldn't sink to the level of actually ever _listening_ to his rubbish.

Though, she was still worried. They all were.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

_7:00 PM_

Ron and Hermione were in the Heads dorm when Ron brought up the topic that Hermione was beginning to dread.

"'Mione, I think we need to talk to Harry." Ron stated, determined to find out what was going on with his male best friend. _Déjà vu, much?_

"Oh, I know what this is about." Hermione said, worriedly. "It's about him being missing all the time, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said, frustrated. "I don't know why he's sneaking around! Whenever I go to talk to him about it, he tells me to leave him alone! What is so hard to keep from us?"

"I have no clue, Ron," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and rubbing her thumb across the palm of his hand. "Maybe you should give him some time."

"_More time_?" Ron hissed angrily, pulling his hand out of her grasp and standing up, towering over her. "He's had a whole bloody _month_ to tell me. Who the fuck does he think he is?" Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ron to watch his language, but he cut her off quickly. "Is this not my best friend anymore? Have I done something to make him think that he shouldn't _trust_ his best fricking friend in the entire world? I haven't done _anything_. It's making me so bloody _mad_, Hermione."

Ron heard Hermione suck in a breath, and he knew why. Ron hadn't called her Hermione unless something serious had happened. This should surely be clue that this situation was very serious, and that they needed to talk to their partner in crime immediately.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

_7:15 PM_

Ron stood above her, panting angrily. She hesitantly opened her mouth to try to reason with him, but was once again cut of by the opening of the Heads dorm portrait. Draco Malfoy walked in, muttering angrily under his breath. It stopped as soon as he saw Ron looking quite angry and Hermione sitting down on the couch, her back tense.

Draco smirked happily and raised an angular blond eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked snarkily.

Hermione stood up, downright furious. "Get out, ferret. We were discussing something important, and what the matter is does not concern you."

Draco glared at Hermione. "Don't call me ferret, you bushy-haired bitch."

Ron turned his entire body towards Malfoy and angrily walked up to him. He grabbed Malfoy be the collar of his robe and pushed him up against the closest wall to them.

"Don't call her a bitch ever again, or I'll kill you." He snarled in Malfoy's face.

Draco didn't seem affected; he actually seemed rather calm. He acknowledged Ron, and then turned towards Hermione again. "Where's Potty?"

Hermione and Ron flinched. They remained silent, and Draco smirked once again. "_Oooh, _hit a nerve, did I? It's about time Potter dropped you two, anyways. You weren't worth much in the first place." Draco gave them both a silent nasty sneer, and then walked up the stairs to his bedroom. They heard the door close loudly, and Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

She looked at Ron who had remained silent after Malfoy said the upsetting words. It wasn't like him to not shoot a comeback at Malfoy when he said something like that. Unless…unless he actually _believed_ it.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, and then repeated it a bit louder. "Ron. Don't listen to him. Go back to the Gryffindor common room and…and talk to Harry. You both need it. I'll shut up Malfoy while you're doing it. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I bet we're worried for no reason." She smiled reassuringly, and tried to look Ron in the eyes, but they both knew. She swallowed the lump in her throat nervously and led Ron out of the portrait hole.

Something big was about to happen. Something that would shift the Golden Trio…forever.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Dun dun dunnnnnn. What will happen next? Why is Harry keeping a secret? Why did this chapter happen so fast? LOL, I'm sorry if it seemed like I rushed things, I just _reeeally_ need to get to the good part. AKA: The next chapter.

_Question_: Who is Harry going off with? I know what you're all thinking…

Please Review. I have about 700 hits on this and only 13 reviews.

It only take about one minute! Plus, I don't know if you are liking this!

If you want me to update, please review! I'd really love it.

A few reviews a day makes an author happ-ay? ;)

V


End file.
